Casual Intimacy
by coryalith
Summary: In which there was a certain, understood intimacy between Ohtori and Hiyoshi and the other regulars think that the two should just get together.


**A/N**: This was written because I suck and decided to write a completely new story instead of working on the incomplete stories that I have. I literally wrote this last night and edited it today and I'm so mad but fine. Whatever. I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing and the plot. Just so you know.

* * *

1.

The first time was an accident.

Hiyoshi had known Ohtori for the most part of his life, well for like six years, and so he was pretty used to the other's presence. Even when Ohtori suddenly hit a giant growth spurt last year, he went from 150 cm to 184 cm, but he was still the gentle soul that Hiyoshi was used to. Ohtori was always there for him since Hiyoshi wasn't as sociable as other people wanted him to be so it was nice to have someone he could rely on. That and the fact that they had all their classes together.

While everyone had their lunch breaks together, the Hyotei regulars didn't always eat lunch together nor did they always arrive at the same time to the music room (their chosen lunch area for eating together since it was the more secluded places to eat and because it was nice hearing Ohtori play the piano after he was done eating). Surprisingly, when they all chose to eat together, they weren't as loud and chaotic as people expected them to be, probably because they were all hungry and probably because Atobe would pretty much demand them to control themselves or else he would have Kabaji kick them out.

Still, it was a real tiring day for Hiyoshi, he had only slept for about an hour because he tried to do all his homework, edit the articles for the the newspaper committee, and finish cleaning his room and the rest of the house in one night. The heavy classwork in pretty much all of his classes certainly didn't help.

So when Hiyoshi settles his head on Ohtori's lap right as they settled into the music room, the other didn't say anything and held his bento in one hand and settled for looking at the birds outside the window. Ohtori had seen the dark circles around Hiyoshi's eyes and the more than usual amount of irritableness coming off the other. If Hiyoshi hadn't already decided to sleep during his lunch break rather than eat, Ohtori would have forced him to take a rest.

Then agsin, Hiyoshi knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep during this time, he was unable to take naps at all, but resting his eyes and not exerting energy was relaxing enough for Hiyoshi. There was also a sense of comfort laying on Ohtori's lap, the other was really warm and feeling the small inhale and exhale of breaths made Hiyoshi also loosen up even though his stomach was growling for some of Ohtori's food, which all smelled so good. Yeah, choosing to spend his lunch with Ohtori was one of Hiyoshi's better ideas as of late.

Well it was relaxing for like five minutes before the rest of the team decided that they all wanted to eat lunch together today because why not? The previous peacefulness in the room had pretty much been destroyed when someone, probably Kabaji, had decided to slam the door open and let in the rest of the rather loud regulars. There was some bickering going on between Shishido and Mukahi about something the other had done in class while Oshitari decided to stoke the flames between the two. Atobe was gladly talking about himself to no one in particular and Jirou was snoring peacefully on Kabaji's shoulder. But they all fell silent when they saw Hiyoshi and Ohtori.

Atobe, obviously, was the first one to break the silence. "Oh? Are we perhaps intruding on a couple of lovebirds?"

At that, Hiyoshi's face burned red but he still decided to play dead and not rise to the bait. Ohtori's face was appropriately covered by a small blush and tried to explain himself. "No, it's not really what it looks like- "

"You know, we actually stopped by your classroom," Mukahi interrupted, a small smirk on his face. "Because Atobe wanted to pick up everyone or something but you guys had apparently already left. I guess you both just really wanted to be alone together."

Oshitari, who seemed like he really wanted to get in on the action, said, "Well, as we can all see, you two really wanted to have some bonding time together. Maybe we should try to eat together some other time."

There's always a voice of reason in situations like these and that happened to be Shishido who just wanted to eat his lunch. Over the chuckles from the other immature members, Shishido said in an irritated tone, "Hey! Let Choutarou finish explaining himself before you all make assumptions."

At Shishido's statement, all Ohtori could manage to say was "Shishido-san" while wearing an expression that was way too happy so Hiyoshi gritted out, "I'm tired so I'm using Ohtori's lap as a pillow and you all are too damn loud."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" asked Atobe, completely ignoring how he was the one who started the whole assuming Hiyoshi and Ohtori were a couple. "Kabaji, give this poor boy a pillow." Kabaji quickly pulled out a pillow out of seemingly nowhere but probably from his backpack and was gesturing the pillow to Hiyoshi who really just wanted Atobe to leave him alone. Atobe paused for a moment but Hiyoshi knew that he had a grin when he spoke again. "Unless you would rather sleep on your lover's lap."

Hiyoshi finally sat up, realizing that Atobe wouldn't let up until he accepted the pillow, and snatched the pillow from Kabaji's hand, mumbling a quick thanks and settled back in his previous spot. The other regulars, who all seemed to be satisfied with the teasing, also settled in and resumed their previous conversations.

Their voices were oddly calming to Hiyoshi, especially the soft tilt in Ohtori's voice as he told Shishido about his day and other things, and Hiyoshi found himself being lulled to a sort of comfort in the music room. The pillow he was given was really really soft so that helped too.

But even so, the pillow just wasn't that comfortable for Hiyoshi. He didn't voice that out loud, but there was certainly a lack of warmth when he switched to the pillow but if he admitted that he'd rather sleep on Ohtori's lap, the others would definitely tease him for the rest of the day. And week too probably.

So he settled for the second best option and laid on the pillow, not really resting but it was enough for Hiyoshi.

* * *

**A/N**: So the rest of this is planned but I'll probably update whenever I feel like. Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism please?


End file.
